herofandomcom-20200223-history
Spawn
|hobby = Killing demons and criminals. Protecting the world. |goals = Protect the Earth from demonic threats. Prove that he is a hero and not something that would cause damage. Destroy the Violator, Malebolgia and any other threats (all succeeded). |family = Bernard Simmons (father) Esther Simmons (mother) Marc Simmons (brother) Richard Simmons (brother) Wanda Blake (former wife, deceased) Granny Blake (former mother-in-law) Cyan Fitzgerald (stepdaughter) Morana Simmons (daughter, retconed) Unborn son Shanna (former pet dog) |friends = |enemies = |type of anti-hero = Undead Demon |size = 300 }} Spawn (real name:' Albert "Al" Simmons') is the titular main protagonist and anti-hero of the long-running comic book series of the same name as well as the star of several cartoons, video games, and live-action movies based around these stories. Originally a human named Al Simmons, Spawn was cursed into the life of a Hellspawn (akin to a reverent) after his deal into to see his wife Wanda Blake one last time and became a costumed warrior fighting against the forces of Hell and Heaven in order to protect the human world from the apocalyptic wars they were planning - one of his most famous arch-enemies is the Violator, Malebolgia, Jason Wynn, and The Redeemer. The Spawn series is reputed to have helped in popularize the anti-hero as a main character in comic-books since the comics came out in a period of time when darker heroes started to emerge and gained much more publicity in comic books. In HBO animation and the upcoming MK11 as a guest character, he is voiced by Keith David. Biography Background Albert "Al" Francis Simmons was born in Detroit, Michigan as the second of three brothers (Marc, Al and Richard) to Esther and Bernard Simmons. Simmons was a very gifted officer of the United States Marine Corps, where he attained the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. He later joined the United States Secret Service, which led to his transfer to the Central Intelligence Agency. In the CIA, Simmons was recruited by Director Jason Wynn into a special top-secret covert ops division known as the U.S. Security Group, an elite task force with jurisdiction in all domestic and foreign situations. Jason Wynn (the director of the CIA) and Simmons began to butt heads more often and Simmons planned to resign. Simmons was murdered during a mission in Botswana for the USSG's Operation Knightstrike by fellow mercenary Bruce Stinson (aka Chapel) at the order of Director Wynn. Simmons was sent to Hell because of his life as an assassin. After arranging a deal with the being known as Malebolgia, Simmons agrees to become a Hellspawn in exchange for being allowed to see his wife Wanda Blake one last time. First Metamorphosis After escaping Heaven and fighting a small sect of the KKK he made his way across the states back to New York where he had his first encounter with the second Redeemer who procceded to kidnap a friend and defeat Spawn with ease. Moments later his costume (which at this point was nothing more than a pile of rags) went crazy almost killing Bootsie and others around him, then suddentley went lifeless for hours.Then in an explosion of necroplasm trasformed into Black and White with his right leg and left arm now being very heavily armored. This version of his suit could shapeshift to a much further extent. The costume shifted into a blade and cut off Redeemer's hand during their second encounter. After his encounter with the Redeemer, Spawn encounters the Freak, and during the "Bloodfeud" storyline, nightmares began to torture the former military assassin, consisting of a first-person point of view. A creature, seeming to have kind of the same appearance as Spawn, hunts down other beings and consumes them. When Spawn wakes up he finds himself in a mess of several killed persons. He suggests that, after the metamorphosis of his suit, it feeds off blood like a Vampire, but after his first battle with John Sansker, aka Jean Sans-Coeur, "Heartless John" (a vampire and true reason behind the messes that Spawn finds himself in) and after he stripped himself of his suit, he argues with the Clown about the latter. He tells Spawn that his costume feeds on souls, and after Spawn made peace with his state, he re-bonded with his suit and, in a vicious battle, drove Jean out of Rat City. Heaven and Hell Spawn struggled to find a way to free himself from Hell's control and recapture his humanity. Attacks from both Heaven and Hell were coming faster and faster, and Spawn was on the verge of losing himself to the violence and the evil. Salvation arrived in the form of a mound of festering garbage - The Heap, an emissary of the Purgatory, a power equal to Heaven and Hell that Spawn had never encountered before. They endowed him with a host of new abilities that would enable him to overcome the worst both Heaven and Hell had to offer. While these powers are not directly described, they appear to give Spawn control over all the elements and other aspects of the natural world. It was explained to him that the Purgatory did not care for the war of Heaven and Hell, but were growing increasingly agitated by the destruction it brought about. They inflicted on him the pains of the Gazer (the planet's name), and when he returned, Spawn became "aware" of the world. Spawn did not utilize his powers however, other than listening to the Gazer, until he was impaled on the pole of a large sign by the dark god Urizen (named after the tyrannical creator-figure in the personal mythology of Romantic poet/artist William Blake). Urizen was wreaking havoc on the world, and the Purgatory imbued him with a "gift" which, after recovering thanks to Angela, Spawn uses to contain Urizen. Spawn splits the ground open and imprisons Urizen within the Gazer. After defeating Urizen, Spawn learns that the dark god's release was orchestrated by Malebolgia, as part of an elaborate scheme to take total control of all the kingdoms of Hell. Having failed spectacularly, Malebolgia's power is at its lowest ebb. With the help of Angela, Spawn is able to return to Hell and finally destroy his demon master, although Angela's life is lost in the process. Though offered Malebolgia's crown by the sinister Mammon, Spawn declines both it and an offer to enter the gates of Heaven. Spawn instead turns his efforts towards stemming the torment of humanity and defeating the evil that exists on Gazer. Overwhelmed by the darkness on Gazer, Spawn turns to his old mentor, Cogliostro, with a new plan. He will accept the crown of Hell, and then remake it, turning it from a dark realm of evil into a new paradise that will sweep away all sorrow and sadness on the Gazer. Spawn and Cogliostro encounter Redeemer III, and in the subsequent battle, Spawn is dragged to Hell by some Scorpion demons. Mammon hands a box to Cogliostro, who kills himself and ends up in Hell, box in hand. He gives it to Spawn, who opens it and sees a fleeting glimpse of a utopia, along with his wife, and then Cogliostro reveals that he is the biblical Cain, the first murderer, and takes the crown of Hell for himself. Cain uses his newfound power to return Spawn to Gazer, alive and well, back in the body of Al Simmons, but separating him from the Hellspawns symbiote. Ressurection Spawn later returns in the recent issues after Jim Downing went missing.he learns tath from god that Wanda had died and that he had a son not a daughter he him. The memories of him abusing Wanda were a false memory by The demons to make Al commit suicide and Al loved her never harmed he or their unborn son. Al Returns with a new look and powers fightning off new and old enimies. Man of Miracles was retconnted out of conitiniuty due to legal issues God was now the supreame being and now more benvenlot while Satan is still the ruler of hell no longer posessing Jake and Katie. Spawn's suit was later reavealed to have been made from the souls of the victims he's killed as a solider and as a CIA agent by Maleboglia. After Saving Wanda and seeing her sent to heaven Spawn lost most of his powers and discovers that he can regrow them and with Cyan's new powers got his powers fully restored Spawn continues to go on new adventures namely to find Wanda's killer. As he slowly regained his powers he has added en extra power boost thanks to Cyan's new powers and later on gained the ability to raise the dead which he used to revive The Curse,The Freak,Cy-gor,and OVertkill to expose Angels and Demons on earth which puts him in their cross hairs. He also allied with Marc Rosen to expose his existence as Al Simmons to the world and expose the angels and demons to find the one who killed his wife Wanda.Evetunally it was revealed to be Violator who now got a power upgrade to his new look. Spawn also is currently gaining new allies from the other hellspawns from past,persent,and future along with using four dead villains as his undead army. Appearance Spawn appears in a black suit with a cape and green eyes. As Al Simmons he was an african man and had black hair before going bald. As an undead Simmons resembled an undead burned corpse. Personality Spawn is a brodding assassin who orginally killed people for his conutry and later after becoming a Hellspawn decides to atone for all of sins and he geinuly loved his wife Wanda as one of his driving forces. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength, Speed & Durability: '''The combination of his Necroplamsically charged body coupled with the K7-Leetha gives Spawn an indeterminate amount of physical ability. He is able to punch through concrete and steel with ease, and lifting extremely heavy objects such as buildings. Due to his incredible durability, Spawn is capable of withstanding immense punishment without injury. He is able to fly at high speeds well in excess of 100 mph. *'Regenerative Healing Factor: Spawn is able to heal even the most fatal wounds in an instant. He was able to heal after getting incinerated by Anti-Spawn and has healed from continuously stabbing himself with a huge piece of metal. Spawn has regenerated entire holes in his chest, broken arms, missing hearts, and blown out knee caps instantly with the use of his Necroplasm. *'Energy Manipulation: '''Spawn's most common attack is his necroplasmic energy blasts, which can vary in size. He can destroy the entire floor across a city and is able to absorb all types of energy including the entire energy supply of Hell as well as being able to kill vampires. If strong enough, his blast can melt the Gates of Heaven. *'Time Manipulation: If the battle or a situation goes out of hand, Spawn can freeze time to regain his thoughts and tactics. The range of the time stop move expands the entire world and he is capable of making someone young again if he concentrates hard enough. *'Reality Warping & Dimension Manipulation: '''Spawn can readjust the environment around him with his liking, readjust the planes of dimension, and can create black holes to Hell. His cape can create his own personal dimension which can end people to his own personal Hell. His reality warping abilities allows him to create objects out of thin air, skin a human alive, and can make a person's blood and flesh into lethal poison. *'Zoopathy: Spawn can communicate and certain order animals around him. He can shoot a stream of colony of bats from his wounded chest and can ride a wave of worms. He is also able to order wolves and bears to fight his battles as well. He can call upon a demonic animal called the Black Disperal which is a group of powerful demon animals that are capable of overpowering and obliterating Hellspawn hunters. *'Nercomancy: '''Spawn new' power allows him to raise the dead and control them. As Spawn gets stronger, consecrated weapons and dead zones proved ineffective in killing him. He blows his own head off and gets better, and can touch holy weapons without fear of dying. Also Spawn is part demon and part vampire, courtesy of Bludd. This means that he is weakened by bright light, especially sunlight.Also he can make an unholy nuke Also with 301 about his power meter Spawn been lied to about dying or dragged to hell if he drains his powers, and can operate without his suitas Spawn gets stronger, consecrated weapons and dead zones proved ineffective in killing him. He blows his own head off and gets better, and can touch holy weapons without fear of dying. Also Spawn is part demon and part vampire, courtesy of Bludd. This means that he is weakened by bright light, especially sunlight.Also he can make an unholy nuke Also with 301 about his power meter Spawn been lied to about dying or dragged to hell if he drains his powers, and can operate without his suit Appearances Todd McFarlane's Spawn Spawn made his animated debut in the ''HBO miniseries Todd McFarlane's Spawn in which Spawn is voiced by Keith David. Spawn the Animated Series Spawn will appear in the upcoming sequel series. Live Action Film In 1997, a film adaptation had Michael Jai White as Spawn. Reboot Film Spawn will appear in the reboot in 2019. He will be portrayed by Jamie Foxx, who also plays Django Freeman, and played President James Sawyer and Oliver Warbucks Video Games '''Soul Calibur II Appeared as a special guest character in the Xbox version of Soul Calibur II (2003) and later for the Xbox 360 and PS3 verisons of Soul Calibur ll HD. Spawn: Armageddon A video game released in 2003 for the PlayStation 2, Xbox and GameCube video game consoles. It is inspired by Spawn issues 1-99, and Todd McFarlane directed the game's production. He was voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. ''Mortal Kombat 11'' Spawn is set to appear as a guest fighter in Mortal Kombat 11 DLC. Keith David will be reprising his role as Spawn as he previously voiced him in the miniseries. Trivia *Spawn was inspired by Venom, Prowler, and Ghost Rider.He was also created by todd to be the equilvent of Superman with some of batman and supider-man in between. External links *Spawn on Image Comics Wiki *Spawn on Spawn Wiki Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Demons Category:Vigilante Category:Fighter Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Revived Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Titular Category:Redeemed Villains Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In Love Category:Wrathful Category:Reality Warper Category:Chaotic Good Category:Extremists Category:Lethal Category:Martial Artists Category:Insecure Category:Successful Category:Heroic Heretics Category:Horror Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Spouses Category:The Messiah Category:Legacy Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Brutes Category:Selfless Category:Famous Category:Arrogant Category:Posthumous Category:Strategists Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Manga Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Military Category:Special Agents Category:Parents Category:Rescuers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Image Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Loyal Category:Merciful Category:Stalkers Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Fallen Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Knights Category:Spawn Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Defectors Category:Control Freaks Category:Grey Zone Category:Mascots Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Charismatic Category:Genius Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Multi-beings Category:Heroic Assassins